


Fedora point of view drabbles

by Mary_Jane221B



Series: Behind the Camera: NBT [2]
Category: next big thing
Genre: M/M, Random place to keep fedora drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/pseuds/Mary_Jane221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment party drabbles concerning The Fedora from NBT.</p><p>They're in their original comment form right now but I'll touch them up soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



You see the fedora was once young and full of beautiful ideals, it accompanied Alec through the filming of his Hart at home programme, Alec, in these days, would remove the hat at the end of filming each day so it never knew the truth of its masters exploits off camera. It believed the beautiful ideal of this man who helped make homes more beautiful for those most in need. Those were better days.

But as Alec's notoriety grew the expectations placed upon our young, naive,hat grew to know the truth, its master was not all he appeared. He was no white knight, he swore, he gambled, he drank copious amounts of the sweet smelling liquids which left him inebriated. Then it saw things no young hat should see, men on their knees making his master groan, it was left level with such extreme examples of male genitalia that our darling hat became immune. Until the day, the faithful day, when stumbling drunk its master fell into another man's lap. This man was different, it was nothing noticeable to many, but he was, he smiled slightly more although the look seemed brittle on most occasions, but the big man had a bark of a laugh and a kind enough voice to make the hat more comfortable.

His master took the man to his bed, this time the fedora didn't mind, it has seen enough of the world to know the truths about the world and the way men treated each other. It hated the way its' master would slap his hand upon the top of the fedora during his climax, see it had even learnt the terminology a very clever fedora indeed, but the look upon the big mans face when he reached his end more than made up for the discomfort. He screwed his eyes tight and looked away, his breathing fast and almost pained. But the pair shared a cigarette afterwards, the bigger man asking;

'So Alec, don't you ever take the hat off?' The fedoras' master does its fake laugh, higher pitched than the devilish chuckle it overheard on occasion.

'Oh no, no, you could almost say it was an extension of me.' And the fedora knew then, that if it ever could, it would flee, it would take its moment and take back its freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec gets kneed in the balls and the fedora just thinks 'Freedom!', finally the wind against its brim, the grass beneath it as it cartwheels across the manicured field. It escaped the fires that claimed its friend, the scarf, but as it rolls to freedom it realises it knows no other life, what is a hat to do when it has no master, no reason to be, it tries to find a new master, it loves the style of the slim man Alec is forever insulting and if the conversations he's overheard are to be believed it's got to be the best chance of seeing the man hunk Eames naked again, the fedora had been half way through mapping out the man beasts body art, it wouldn't mind getting to continue those observations.

But no what is this, the heavy footfalls shaking the ground, the fedora speeds up its escape,it would rather be useless than be caught once more and imprisoned on that foul smelling head but no, the wind is slowing and the fedora knows it's about to be caught.

What happens next surprises both fedora and capture, the fedora comes to such a compleat stop that Alec missteps and crushes the top. The fedora feels the pressure and knows it's time has come, it will be retired after this if its future doesn't involved a short moment in the fire, it doesn't know which it would rather have. The peace of a wardrobe shelf or the painful, but final death of a fire pit. Both have advantages.

Alec swears at the damage but decides he needs to continue to wear it for the rest of the episode, he's been humiliated enough in the past twenty minutes without that prick Arthur smirking because of his poor hat. It'll be time to buy a new one now, maybe he should go for a different brim, something to ponder through the dull reality of judging. Nothing could beat the fire room after all, even if his scarf did meet a fiery demise, god it's not been a good day to be a fashion forward man.


End file.
